Élaine de Shalott
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Élaine était une jeune fille élevée dans une vielle famille sorcière. Aussi croyait-elle en la Magie et en toutes les histoires dans lesquelles la Magie intervenait. Et n'admettait pas qu'une autre réalité que celle en laquelle elle croyait puisse exister...


Bonjour.

Aujourd'hui, je vous livre un petit défis d'écriture issus de la rubrique (bientôt clôturée) "L'ARBRE À TEXTE" de la page _Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter_ sur Facebook.

Le principe est donc de choisir une image proposée par l'admin de la page et d'écrire un petit texte inspiré par l'image. J'ai choisis cette image représentant une jeune fille flottant au dessus de son lit en direction de sa fenêtre.

Voici le résultat !

 **/!\ DeathFic /!\**

* * *

Élaine démêlait ses cheveux de cent coup de brosse, comme chaque soir, installée devant sa coiffeuse.

L'enfant, élevée parmi les livres de contes et légendes, veillait à ce que le rituel de la brosse soit respecté tous les soirs, ainsi qu'à ce que sont corps soit aussi propre qu'un sou neuf. La propreté est l'image de la netteté d'âme.

Du haut de ses onze ans, Élaine n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'était l'âme et de l'importance que pouvait avoir sa "netteté", mais elle se pliait au protocole auto-imposé avec rigueur.

Les pantoufles et la robe du dimanche étaient soigneusement rangés sur le majordome, la sur-robe recouvrant le tout sur le porte-vêtement.

Demain, la petite famille se lèverait tôt. Le repas serait pris dans la maison ancestrale des Shalott, tous les cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes réunis autour des Grands-Parents et de leurs propre frères et sœurs.

Et Lundi, ce serait la rentrée.

Le premier Septembre.

Et elle, ne se joindrait pas au cortège qui accompagnerait les nouveaux élèves de la très prestigieuse École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Car malgré ses onze ans révolus, la jeune Élaine n'avait pas reçu de Lettre d'Inscription à Poudlard.

Tout comme elle n'avait jamais produit le moindre acte de magie.

Elle en avait honte, mais là étaient les faits. Élaine était née Cracmol...

La disgrâce sur sa famille et sur sa personne.

Elle, descendante d'une des familles les plus anciennes de Grande-Bretagne, figurant même dans le folklore moldu dans les Légendes Arthurienne, n'avait pas une once de magie.

Jamais, elle ne pourrait s'identifier aux Hauts Faits de Viviane et Morgane. Jamais elle ne côtoierait Fées, Lutins, Gobelins et Elfes.

Jamais, elle ne pourrait communiquer avec le Petit Peuple habitant la Coline aux Fées. Jamais un Soyeux ne sortirait des eaux pour l'emmener vivre parmi son peuple et jamais aucune Coupe d'Abondance ne s'activerait pour elle.

Car privée de magie, elle serait jamais capable de _voir_ toutes ces Créatures et d'interagir avec elles.

Tous ces Peuples, objets Magiques et personnages qu'elle connaissait pourtant par cœur à travers les différents ouvrages qu'elle lisait à longueur de journée.

Il y en avait un pourtant, qui expliquerait qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de Lettre.

Car elle ne pouvait pas être exclue de ce monde Féerique et Magique. Elle refusait de l'admettre et dans le reflet de son miroir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter, de surveiller. La Lettre arriverait sûrement dans la nuit.

Une réponse, un signe, une piste sur ce que devrait être son Avenir. Avenir qui lui semblait vide de sens et même de consistance depuis que ses parents lui avaient dit qu'elle était différente de ses cousins et cousines. Qu'elle n'irait jamais dans la même école que le reste des membres de sa famille. Qu'elle n'appartenait pas au même Monde qu'eux...

Qu'eux. Pas au même Monde. Même pas le même Monde que ses propre parents. De sa maman. De son papa...

Mais peut-être était-elle là la réponse. Et peut-être venait-elle véritablement de dehors, de l'extérieur, _depuis sa fenêtre_...

N'y avait-il pas cette histoire, un peu étrange, un peu grisante, sur cet autre monde ?

Un monde pour les enfants. Car elle n'était pas acceptée à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? C'était qu'elle était encore une enfant et qu'elle ne pouvait ainsi donc pas intégrer l'école comme les autres.

Oui. La Magie ne s'était pas encore réveillée en elle et maintenant elle savait pourquoi ! Parce qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant !

Et dans quel Monde vivent les enfants, je vous le demande !

Bien sûr ! Il suffisait de s'envoler par la fenêtre, puis la deuxième à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin !

Si ! C'était comme ça qu'ils le disaient dans son livre ! Et sa maman lui disait toujours que les livres étaient toujours source de savoir et de connaissance !

Elle savait comment faire ! Elle savait comment aller au Pays Imaginaire, le pays des enfants !

Et il fallait qu'elle y aille maintenant. La nuit était tombée, ses parents étaient déjà passés pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. C'était le moment idéal !

Et elle le pressentait, il fallait qu'elle parte avant que les Autres, ceux qui allaient à Poudlard, ne partent eux aussi !

.

Élaine ne pris jamais compte du fait qu'étant Cracmol, elle ne savait pas voler. Ni que le Pays Imaginaire _était_ imaginaire. Que l'Île des Enfants Perdus n'existait pas réellement.

Son père et sa mère n'avaient jamais imaginé que la différence de leur enfant et toutes les possibilités de _leur_ Monde formaient un mélange très dangereux.

Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à le voir. À l'accepter. Aussi longtemps qu'il leur fallut pour accepter la scène dramatique à laquelle ils assistèrent tous deux ce matin de 31 Août.

Leur fille. Leur unique enfant.

Écrasée sur la dalle en pierre de leur terrasse. En chemise de nuit et les cheveux blond soigneusement coiffés formant comme une couronne d'or autour de sa nuque brisée...

* * *

Voilà. Comme prévenu plus tôt, ce n'est pas une HappyEnd...

Merci à Amélie pour sa rubrique et le travail de dingue qu'elle fait sur sa page !

Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui passeront par ici.

Et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser une petite trace de leur passage !

Mo.


End file.
